Nighttime Adventure
by HubiKoshi
Summary: A small EvangelinexChisame story, Ah It's been a while since I wrote a lemon. So yeah, WARNING it's a Naughty little story, with lots of jolly Vampire on Schoolgirl fun


Chisame was wobbling through the corridors of Evangeline's castle half-asleep, searching for bathroom. Just what was she doing here, well the answer was pretty obvious, Chachamaru dragged her here against her will. Ever since that fateful day when they battled in cyberspace, Chachamaru was insufferably clingy. Chisame never really had many friends and Chachamaru's clinginess was a bit pleasant at time GHAA! What was she thinking, she wasn't happy about this whole situation, not one bit, not to mention that the Master of this castle, Evangeline was simply freaking her out. Gods what a normal girl like Chisame had to do with centuries old snarky vampire with world conquest ambitions and little boy raping interests. Why won't they just leave her alone...

Then, she heard some strange noise, gurgle of liquids and sound of implements made of glass knocking delicately against each other. Chisame knew this scenario, a lone hero hearing such sounds would follow them only to find himself in the laboratory of mad scientist, he would get captured, strapped to a table and turned into some sort of monstrosity. And yet, for some reason she followed the sound, maybe it was because she was too sleepy to think straight, maybe her innate curiosity which she clubbed unconscious long ago and locked up deep in the cellar of her mind took advantage of her vulnerability or maybe because of the actions of some Dimensional tinker with a screwed up sense of humour and lack of respect for human privacy. She stepped slowly down the flight of stairs, leading to a cellar, surrounded by dark stones, stepping down into darkness, her mind was ringing all kinds of alarm bells and gongs but she didn't listen still following the sound

And then, there she was, long blond hair streaming down her back, her small slender body covered by a black nightgown, her legs and arms bare, her feet touching the carpet. High in her outstretched hand was a round bottle which content was steaming into the air, a victorious and predatory grin adorned Eva's face.

Chisame almost unconsciously started counting down from 5 and at the moment she reached 0

"Muahahahahaha, At last, at last I succeeded"

Evangeline danced on her tiptoes around the room looking at the bottle in her hands

"I finally made it, The eternal love potion, with this... with this Nagi will be mine when I finally meet him"

Her face darkened and her long fangs seemed even longer as she glared at the bottle which she now held in both hands gently scratching it with her claws

"I'll make him drink it, first I'll suck him near-dry, and then I'll make him drink it, I'll show him for all that he have done to me, for rejecting me, for leaving me in this damn school, I'll put a collar on him and make him my slave, Muahahahaha, he'll be mine, body and heart and soul"

The already full awake Chisame gulped loudly, gloating was part of the scenario, of course, the next part would be... ah yes

"But first I must find someone to test it on... mhm how about Boya, Yeeesss, he would be mine anyway, but now I'll have him all to myself, he won't need that damn Ku Fei, or any other Master, he'll have me"

There was an almost a soft touch to Evangeline's voice which quite surprised Chisame, she started to withdraw not wanting to be seen as a volunteer in the vampire's little chemical experiment, but as luck, or perhaps fate, had it she stumbled over some old armour, placed in the corner of the room. Evangeline turned immediately shifting her eyes towards Chisame, her smile grew evil as she slowly strode towards the teenage girl

"Well well who do we have here, a tiny Net mousie have came to spy on me, huh ?"

Chisame got to her feet and tried to avoid those eyes filled with mischievous mirth

"Like hell I did, I was just searching for toilet, it's not my fault that this castle of yours is so damn big, don't put me together with that bunch of airheads, I have absolutely no interest in this crazy world"

"Oh, you don't ? So why are you getting along with them, mhm ?You think I didn't notice how you look at the Boya"

She laughed quietly drilling into Chisame with her eyes

"For an absolutely normal school girl you spend a lot of time with him, don't you ? One would start to think that there must be something more profound behind that behaviour of yours, aren't you in denial, mhm ? Aren't you deluding yourself by saying that you aren't interested, huh ? No one is buying your 'I just want to be normal" you want to get into his pants as much as all the other girls"

Chisame snapped at this point, stared Eva full in the eyes and yelled

"Yeah ! And what about you, acting all cutesy around Nagi and murmuring how you want Negi to yourself. Scary cold-blooded vampire, My Ass. It's all an act, deep inside you are a cutesy little girl who wants to wear frilly dresses and be petted on the head for being good"

Chisame twisted her face in a mock expression of cuteness, making Eva grind her teeth.

"Why you little..."

Eva tried to get her hand on Chisame who quickly moved backwards but as she moved forward she suddenly tripped over the carpet and fell on her back sending the bottle flying.

Chisame watched, as if in slow-motion as the bottle flew slowly above them and then with equal slowness descended straight into Eva's mouth

"Oh crap"

Was all she could say as she watched Eva involuntarily drinking the content of the bottle

Chisame stared in horror as the content of the bottle slowly dissapeared in Evangeline's mouth, the vampire took the bottle out of her mouth and dropped it on the floor, shook her head and looked with misty eyes at Chisame's face, then something clicked in her mind and she knew what would happen next. Love Potion → Falling in love with the first person in sight...

It's truly surprising how fast a person can move, especially when said person's veins are full of adrenaline, run or fight mechanism has always been very useful to humankind, however neither God nor Nature expected it to be used like this, after all it's not everyday that you run from a love-struck super-vampire hell bent on pinning you down to a bed and raping you all night long.

Chisame was moving fast, real fast, even a powered up fight of Ala Alba would have trouble with catching up with her, and behind her, just a couple of steps behind her was Eva, jumping and gliding on her bat wings

"Crap Crap Crap Crap CRAP!"

Was Chisame's reaction to the whole situation

"Why me ! Why me of all the damn people who are here ! WHY ME!" WHY..."

Her voice suddenly stopped as she was swept of her legs, she wanted to exclaim another "Crap" as she saw the incoming ground but she didn't hit it, just before the impact she stopped. She raised her head slightly and saw that which she was running from. Evangeline, now in her Adult Mode was embracing Chisame with one arm, as if they were dancing, Chisame was bent backwards with her legs touching the ground while Eva supported her with one arm placed on her back. The vampire's breath was fast, she was panting, her face flushed and her eyes gazing at Chisame.

"And just where were you going Chiu-chan"

There was a soft, almost sensual touch to her voice, as she gazed down on Chisame, with a happy but hungry smile dancing on her lips. Her eyes were filled with love,with desire, with lust beyond imagination, she was smitten beyond any human understanding of the word.

"Wait just a moment what you are you planning to... mmmffff"

Chisame was making muffled noises, mainly because Eva raised her up, embraces her from behind with one arm and grabbed her head with the other, and then she kissed her. Not some peck on the lip, it was a long, lingering, deep kiss, tongue included. Chisame struggled, tried to break free but you can't really overpower a vampire, and as the time passed the young girl's resistance weakened.

It was a deep, hot, passionate kiss. Eva invaded Chisame, she mercilessly parted the girl's lips and advanced forward, touching and rubbing her lips, conquering her weakly struggling tongue, all of the vampire's passion and love was in that kiss, she shared warmth and dampness with the girl, rubbing her tongue against the girl's, petting it, teasing it, conquering it. And as the remains of the love potion, lingering on elder woman's lips and tongue and mouth were transferred to the girl, struggle slowly subsided.

Eva broke the kiss, saliva still lingering at her outstretched tongue, she gazed into Chisame's eyes which glazed slowly, became hazy and filled with the same enormous adoration that filled the vampire's eyes. Her face was flushed, her breath fast, she was shivering slightly while looking into the eyes of her beloved. She gave a small cry when Eva lifted her from the ground, cradling the girl in her arms, rubbing her cheek against the cheek of the, just moments before, reluctant girl. Chiu purred gently, burrowing her face into the nightgown of the ancient vampire lady who was carrying her away into the warm, dark night

A soft moan filled the bedroom as Eva slowly traced a line down Chisame's throat with her lips. Young girl was sitting with her back against the head of the bed, her clothes on the floor and in front of her, kneeling, was Evangeline, her beautiful voluptuous body gleaming in the moonlight, her pale skin reflecting the gentle light. One of her hands resting on the bed, the other softly touching Chisame's unbound her, streaming down her slender shoulders. The girl sigh again as the vampire's lips parted and her tongue tasted the warm skin just next to a vein. Eva could feel, could hear the flutter of the girl's heart, her blood rushing through the veins in a mad race of passion. Chisame almost instinctively raised her head, exposing her slim neck to the vampire's fangs, her body shivering with excitement.

"No, not yet"

Eva whispered into the girl's ear and nibbled it gently, giving the girl an excuse to give another sweet little cry, the the vampire placed her face in front of the girl's face, their eyes met just as their lips met a moment later. It was a gentle, soft kiss, filled with passion but also with calm, patient love which could have been born only in the heart of someone who have seen centuries pass by, who could say "We have time, all the time in the world" and would teach the secrets of love to her beloved. Eva's cool patient hand cupped the girl's breast and teased it, tracing lines on the fair skin, touching the nipple softly as if like a feather. Eva's eyes watched with delight as her lover squirmed under her, on the verge of madness, receiving the pleasure but not being able to climax. There was a silent plea, silent beg in the young girl's eyes.

Yet again Eva kissed the girl's lips and then slowly travelled downwards, sprinkling her lover's neck with kisses, until she reached her neckline, she smiled softly and boldly advanced randomly kissing and nibbling girl's sensitive skin, until she reached the cherry top of the girl's breast, at which point she parted her lips and started to feed on the sweet prize with her lips and her tongue, with a tiny bit of help from her teeth. Chisame whimpered silently, and the gulped loudly because she realized it was just an overture to the true concert of passion. Eva's hand slowly found it's way down the girl's torso, rubbing it with a sweet joy of discovering her lover's secrets, and then it delved in between girl's thigh. Chisame's head rose involuntarily and her breath caught in her throat. And then she gave a moan, a sweet little moan which made Eva shiver with pleasure. Vampire's fingers delved slowly, gently into the girl's most secret place, the young one's body struggled, and threw around in fits of passion as Eva intensified her caress. The girl couldn't stop panting and whimpering and Eva didn't make it easier for her, teasing the cherry top of her breast. The pleasure was driving Chisame mad, throws of pleasure coming in waves, taking away her sanity, her self-control, and then she reached the top in a single, wonderful stroke of Eva's fingers. For a couple of moments it was as if she lost conciousness for she was completely unaware of her surrounding, only thing that existed for her was the ocean of pleasure, delight beyond imagination. The light of passion which was blinding her slowly subsided and she sat, panting, shivering, her skin sprinkled with sweat, her defocused eyes looked at the smiling face in front of her, her own lips curling up in a happy smile. Eva's lips parted and she whispered softly

"My turn"

And then she slowly descended on the girl's unprotected neck, she embraced the girl, exposed her fangs and slowly delved into the girl's fair skin, sprinkling it with drops of blood. Chisame gave a small cry, it hurt, it really hurt... but only for a moment, it hurt only for a moment for next game the peace, and pleasure. Not the wild, blinding passion, but gentle, happy pleasure of sharing. Almost instinctively Chisame embraced her lover and put one hand on her head, keeping her close as the vampire lady fed happily.

After a couple of moments Eva withdrew her fangs and gently, like a cat that just scratched it's owner she started to lick two small injuries, which started to dissapear almost as soon as the tongue touched them. Then Eva, content and filled with delicious meal turned back into her original, child-like form. She seemed tired for some reason, but tired in a very happy way, she nuzzled against Chisame's belly purring contently, her tiny, vulnerable-looking form resting on the young girl's young girl's lap, with her head nuzzled against the warm belly of her lover.

Chiu smiled with a bit of mocking visible in her expression

"Tch, she ate her fill, went to sleep and now left me alone here, ech what's a poor girl to do"

She put her hand on the petite's vampire's head and started to stroke those long golden hair with a content smile on her face

Evangeline woke up suddenly, her eyes wide, look of horror on her face. She got up from the bed, put on a nightgown and hastily went down to the alchemy laboratory, there she found a small bottle resting on the table, she took it, looked at the content suspiciously and slowly, deliberately dumped the liquid into the sink. After making sure that there was not a trace of the mixture left anywhere in the room she left, muttering to herself

"This kind of thing is too dangerous after all"

Chisame woke up with a terrified look on her face, she looked around the room, almost panicking but there was no one there. She was in her room back in the dorms. She sigh with a quivering voice

"Now that's what I call a nightmare"

She said and started to dress up, her hands and body shaking violently.


End file.
